What is Loved is Never Lost
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Li wants to be with Sakura forever, but can it happen?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
  
Sakura lay still in a snow white coffin, surrounded by beautiful roses, carnations, and other floral arrangements.  
  
Li walked up to her side, even though she wasn't any longer alive, he loved her still, but somehow more willingly showed it.  
  
He grasped her cold clammy hand, as tears started trickling down his face. He whispered to her gently, "Sakura, I will always love you, and will avenge your death, even if it takes my own life. And if it is that case, then, we shall be together again, my love." He leaned over, and kissed her pale pink lips, and slid a half-open cherry blossom in her hand, and turned to go take his seat.  
  
"Li, are you going to be alright?" asked Maelyn as she placed her hand on his back. "I'll be fine." he said with a smirk, "Whoever did this to my Cherry Blossom will have to pay."  
  
"Li, that's not the way to look at things. Sakura wouldn't want you killing anyone, and you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but...I can't let her killers go unpunished!"  
  
"Let the law handle it Li. Don't be stupid."  
  
"I'm not being stupid, I am being realistic and truthful Maelyn!"  
  
"Jeeze! Why did you have to be born so hard headed!"  
  
"Shut up Maelyn, the Preacher is speaking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Preacher finishes speaking, and the people go to pay last respects........... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They closed the casket, and started to carry it out. Li tried with all his might to hold back his tears.  
  
Maelyn knew what he was doing, and hugged him.  
  
"Li, you'll be okay, I swear. I will be right beside you all the way."  
  
"Thanks......" he said, as he reached up to wipe away a stray tear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the grave site, they started to lower her into the ground. Li lost it. He ran as fast as he could, knocking people out his way, jumping over chairs, and blurred by the bundled tears stinging his eyes. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he stretched out a hand in a desperate act to keep them from burrying her, as if he'd open her casket, and she would be alive, or atleast he'd hope. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After everyone else had left..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone else had left, Li still remained at Sakura's grave, still crying very hard. His eyes all red and puffy from his constant trickling tears, and his dress pants covered in mud and filth, for it had begun to ran.  
  
"Sakura........No! You can't be gone! I need you here with me, by my side! You can't be dead! SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Li woke up as beads of persperation rolled down his forehead.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted, and glanced to see where he was. "Oh thank God! It's only a freaking dream, that's it! It was nothing but a dream! Haha!" he said as he threw back the covers, to cool off his sweat covered body and soaked shorts.  
  
"I've got to call Sakura, just to make sure she is okay...but .....DANG! It's 2:47 A.M..........she won't be up..but I have got to make sure she is okay..."  
  
He picked up his phone, and he pounded in the digits.  
  
"H-mm...H-hello?" a sleepy little voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Sakura?!" asked Li, impatiently awaiting a reply.  
  
"Oh, hi Li. What are you calling me so early in the morning for? I should be sleeping now....in that sinario, so should you......."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I had a horrible dream....and just had to make sure it wasn't real. I know it wasn't now, but...I am still shaken up by it.....It was one of the few times I have ever been scared...."  
  
"Li, if you like, I will come over there...Knowing you, you won't be able to go back to sleep any time soon, right?"  
  
"Right. But I don't want to make you do something like that just for me.....it's sort of silly just to come over here because of a bad dream...."  
  
"Not really. If it upset you that bad, then, I gotta make sure you're gonna be ok.....No matter how long it takes. ^-^"  
  
"Heh....alright....Thanks Sakura....."  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes Li.... Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*click*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Sakura to the Rescue

Chapter II  
  
"Li," Sakura thought as she got out of her car and started walking towards his house, "I hope you are okay..." She started to knock, but Li opened the door first.  
  
"Hey Sakura.." he said with a smile, but still a worried face. "Come on in.."  
  
"Thanks." she said, as she walked through the door.  
  
"Li, so what was this 'dream' about?"  
  
"I don't want to go into details....Too....horrifying....."  
  
"Hmm....Okay....but I am here if you need me.."  
  
"I know Sakura...but I am scared......that......."  
  
"That what? You can tell me." said Sakura as she knelt down beside Li, and gently placed her hand on his knee.  
  
"I am scared I will lose you somehow......And I can't handle for that to happen."  
  
"Li, you will never lose me, even if I die, you will have me.....in your heart."  
  
"I know......but.....it doesn't make me think about it any less..."  
  
"I know. I understand that."  
  
"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you....I think it will help me feel better if I don't hold it in any longer."  
  
"Huh? W-what is it?" she said in a puzzled manner.  
  
"I......feel very strongly for you. I think deep down in my heart, I love you...and I have been longing, both to tell you that, and for you....to be with me."  
  
"Oh goodness....Li........" Sakura said as she looked down at her lap.  
  
"Sakura........" Li said, knowing she was holding back something from him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong...but....."she silently said, not moving her eyes from her folded hands in her lap.  
  
"But what?" asked Li, praying that she felt the same way that he did. Although he loved her, he didn't feel she felt the same way in her heart.  
  
"But......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Sakura say? Well, find out in Chapter III, Love or Lust. R+R! And thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter! ^-^ Ja ne! 


	3. Feelings Unfold

"But I'm not sure if I feel the same way as you do. I like you, just not sure if I like you in that way....."  
  
"Oh......." Li sighed.  
  
"Give me time. I need to see how I feel, for myself. I'll tell you. I promise."  
  
"Sakura, even though you may never feel the same way, I'll always love you." Li said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Once they were free, they both turned away blushing horribly.  
  
'I definately felt ....maybe a little something.' Sakura thought, 'Maybe I do like him.'  
  
'She's a great kisser!' Li thought.  
  
"I've got to go." Sakura said, grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I'll be back in a few."   
  
"Fine........" Li sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Life Flashes Before Your Eyes

Li waited patiently, staring at the clock. It had been nearly an hour since Sakura left. She said she'd be back in a few. Did she mean few minutes, or few hours?  
  
The phone started ringing, but it took the third ring to allow him to realize it. He quickly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran, Li?" said the voice from the other end.  
  
"Hai." 'Wonder what's going on....' he thought.  
  
"this is Sherrif Kiu from the Police Staton. Kinimoto Sakura has been involved in an accident. She is currently being taken to Tokyo Memorial hospital." he said.  
  
"IS she alright?" he asked, hard nearly pounding in his throat as he tried to remain calm.  
  
"As far as we know. She was coherent when we got there. She was the one who gave me your name and number."  
  
"Arigato!" he said, and without saying anything esle, he hung up the phone.  
  
"Crap! I knew it!" he exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and rushed out the door and started off to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was resting soundly, but her eyes flew open when she heard someone call her.  
  
"SAKURA!" she heard.  
  
"Li?" she asked.  
  
He quickly ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine.. Just a fractured leg and a few bruises and cuts."  
  
"Then why is the bandage around your head?"  
  
"I had gotten cut very badly, they removed the glass and placed the bandage around my head."  
  
"Oh. What happened? I mean, to give you the ingeries?"  
  
Sakura cringed. It was, in reality, one of her worst nightmares. She sighed inwardly, knowing that if she didn't tell, she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, placing a hand on her leg, causing he to wince, and he withdrew it. "Gomen."  
  
"I was waiting for the light to change when I saw a Camri swirving my way. I tried to slide off to the side of the road, but....."  
  
"You didn't have enough time?" She nodded.  
  
"And he hit me, head on. The police say it was because of the liquor he had drank."  
  
"So he was drunk....."  
  
She nodded again. "He had passed out, not long before it hit me."  
  
"Oh." he said. Then, he noticed her facial expressions. She was in pain from her leg.  
  
"Get some rest, cherry blossom, we can talk about it tomarrow." he said, kissing her forehead lightly. The sedative the nurse had given her shortly before Li's arrival was finally kicking in, as her eyelids grew heaver, and she started to drift off.  
  
'I won't let anything like that happen to you, if I can help it......' he vowed, but his mind withdrew, for how can you stop destiny? Was the dream a reality? Or just a dream?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen. I know it's super-short, but I promise to update either tonight, or toamarrow. It's hard managing forty some stories, and I'm behind on updating some. 


End file.
